


Muffin Run

by ArmaniWorks



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Lincoln's dessert baking always seems to lead to trouble





	1. Chapter 1

As the designated cook of the household, Lincoln was well-versed in a variety of recipes and while he had to be flexible with his ingredients when making enough food for a family of thirteen, that doesn’t mean that he wasn’t one to indulge in his own needs every once-in-a-while.

The smell coming from the oven was heavenly, the open window helping to keep the scent of strawberries and vanilla from escaping into the household. The vibrating in his pocket signaled him to open the oven for and reveal the fruits of his labors, tenderly pulling out a pan of muffins and sitting them atop the stove.

Lincoln Loud’s Cloud-9 muffins; Large fluffy strawberry muffins stuffed full of small pieces of vanilla that melted into the mouth the second you bit into them. They were one of his favorite treats and unfortunately, they were also one of his families’ favorite as well. The last time he had made them, the others had made quick work of them and left him nothing but the dishes to be cleaned up afterward.

This time, he made sure to save up and buy all of the ingredients himself, keep the windows open and keep the others from catching wind of his need to bake for the day. Today, six delicious muffins were his to enjoy and noone else’s.

“Chitter?”

A squeaking caught his attention and Lincoln turned from the dishes to notice that a random squirrel had made its way into the kitchen and was curiously smelling one of his precious treats. “Hey, get away from there!” He threw his chef’s hat to the counter and ran towards the oven. “Those aren’t for you!”

Unfortunately, the animal didn’t seem to agree, giving another set of squeaks and chitters before seizing a treat in its tiny paws and fleeing the scene. Quickly bursting through the backdoor, Lincoln watched as the creature climbed a tree and delivered its prize to its mistress, who was sitting proudly alongside her fellow subjects. Lana gave a small hiss towards him the second her hands wrapped around the muffin and she entered the tree alongside the other squirrels.

Lincoln merely groaned and turned his attention to the trunk of the tree, the sound of gnawing and squeaking giving him concern before a wrapper hit him square in the face from one of the knotholes.

“Thank you, Lincoln!” Lana’s voice echoed, a series of chitters following suit.

“Ugh, okay… This is fine.” He reassured himself, reentering the house and slamming the door behind him. “I still have five muffins left, nothing wrong with that. Plenty to enjoy and even one to save for lunch tomorrow!” He placed the others onto a plate and entered the living room, settling in to enjoy one of his favorite video games in peace.

“Hello Lincoln.” The sugary-sweet voice froze him in place, Lola peeking over the side of the couch at the plate sitting on his lap. “What'cha got there?”

“N-nothing!” He scooted further away, keeping the princess in his sights. “Absolutely nothing, nothing you’d want to concern yourself with. You should totally go back upstairs an-”

“THOSE… smell heavenly…” Lynn’s hands gripped at his shoulders and the sweat began to drip down his brow. “Those wouldn’t happen to be my favorite muffins on your lap, would they?”

“Pretty sure those are MY favorites, Lynn.” Lola climbed up into the arm of the couch, sitting precariously upon the worn fabric as if she were a cat. “And I’m pretty sure Linkie made them just for me!”


	2. Chapter 2

_See, this is the problem I have to deal with almost every day: ten sisters, each of them with a sweet tooth and almost no impulse control whatsoever. I never get to enjoy a candy bar in the comfort of my own home or even my own room, the faintest whiff of chocolate bringing any one of my crazy siblings running and… well, there’s a reason I make sure to eat my snacks before coming home._

_Now I’m trapped between Lynn and Lola in hopes of escaping with my sweet muffins intact and trust me, the phrase **‘A rock and a hard place’** is understating the situation when these two want something from you._

“Girls, you really don’t want  **these**  muffins…” Lincoln stammered, tensing underneath the grip of Lynn Loud while Lola lay along the arm of the couch all the while looking like the cat who’d caught the unsuspecting canary. “… I-I mean, these aren’t anything special. You guys should just go back to your rooms an-”  
  
“Lincoln Loud, what kind of moron do you take me for? Those are your extra-special muffins, right there for the taking.” Lynn’s fingers clenched tighter on his shoulders, sending ample amounts of pain through her brother’s upper-body as the athlete leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “I would think that you’d be considerate enough to offer your favorite big-sis one or two of them, right?”

The sound of Lola’s clicking tongue brought both siblings’ attention towards the princess, watching as the pink-clothed child leaned over the side of the aged couch to look at her elders. “You have got to be joking. It’s obvious that those yummy treats are meant for me. Why don’t you go upstairs and eat some of those energy bars you keep in that smelly ol’ gym bag of yours?”

“Hey, I keep those for obvious reasons… and stay out of my room!” Lynn snapped at her sister, ignoring the way that Lincoln’s head came to rest in the palm of his hand. “I don’t get to indulge in sweets like the rest of you, so my little brother here made these to spoil me. I’m sure he’ll give you something to fatten you up next time?”

“Did you just call me  **fat**!?”

“Girls, please…” The boy paled, pulling the plate closer to his chest as tried to pull free of the strong hands grasping at his body. “I just wanna sit here and enjoy these, okay? If you go away now, I’ll totally make you some more next time, just for you.”  
  
_Yeah, I know. Not exactly my strongest offer, but let’s see how quick on the draw your wits are when you’re surrounded by crazy girls wanting your treats. Okay, new game plan: Gotta get away from here and somewhere safe… like upstairs! Looks like I’ll have to play dirty if I wanna make it out with the rest of my muffins intact._

A hand gripped tightly atop one of the fluffy mounds of bread and sweet, Lincoln lifting his arm upwards to shake the baked good in front of Lynn’s face. “Hey Lynn, is this what you want? Hmm? Is this it?” The teenager’s eyes brightened, pupils dilating slightly as she tracked the muffin’s every move. “Is this what you’re wanting, Lynn? Do you want this treat?” Her tight grip on Lincoln’s shoulders began to wane, eventually becoming enough that Lincoln could slip free, Lola watching in confusion as her sister’s tongue began to hang from her open mouth.  
  
“What the heck is this? Lincoln, what on Earth are you doing?”

_Yeah, Lynn kind-of has an impulse-control problem… which, compared to the others, is saying something. Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s actually kind-of cute, but I tend to take advantage of it more often than any of the others might._

_What? Don’t look at me like that. There’s a reason I keep a rubber ball in my pocket, you know._

Keeping tight hold over the plate, he easily moved the muffin from side-to-side, watching intently as Lynn’s head weaved from side-to-side intently. The athlete was completely transfixed by the prize in her brother’s hand, easily vaulting over the backside of the couch and standing in front, bouncing on her heels in anticipation for a reward.

“Does someone want a treat? Someone wants a treat, don’t they? Are you ready for a treat, Lynn? Are you? Are you ready for a tasty treat?”

Maneuvering to sit properly on the couch’s arm, Lola crossed her arms in irritation, an eyebrow raised as she watched her only brother rile the most energetic of the family up even further. “Lincoln Loud, what in the world are you up t-” She was barely able to act in time, the action of Lincoln throwing the small treat towards her catching the girl off-guard. “Ha, I knew you’d come to your senses, Lincoln!”

“Go get the muffin, Lynn!”

Lola’s eyes widened as her sister bounded up onto the sofa, a sparkle in the brunette’s eyes as she quickly bit into the open portion of the pastry. Jumping in her seat in surprise, the blonde tightened her grip on her end, attempting to pull the snack free of her sister’s teeth without ripping the soft treat apart.  
“Dangit Lynn! No, nononono,  **bad girl**! Bad! Let go of that, it’s mi~ne…”

“Right then, you two have fun, okay? I’m just gonna go upstairs and scarf down the rest of these in peace. Don’t mind me!”

“ **Darnit, Lincoln Loud**! You get back here and give me one of those muffins! This one’s got Lynn’s drool all over it!”

_Goodbye, muffin #2, you will always be my favorite out of all my delicious children. I’ll never forget your sacrifice._

A small salute was all the boy was willing to give as he bounded towards the stairs, barely even making it two steps on before a voice froze him in his tracks.

“Hey, little bro, tell me those aren’t your famous muffins you’ve got there in your hands there?”The musician of the family leaned against the kitchen doorframe, purple nails clenching and unclenching softly as she watched her brother sweat in his shoes. “You wouldn’t mind tossing one of those my way, would you?”

“A~ctually, I kinda had plans for the rest of these, so I was just going to head upstairs an-”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Lincoln.” Luan’s cheerful voice came from the top of the staircase, fear quickly consuming the boy at the fact that he had quickly become surrounded by siblings in the blink of an eye. “Don’t you want to share your Mcguffins with your favorite sisters?”

_Okay, normally Luan’s jokes are just bad, but this one… I don’t even know._

“Luan, I think you meant to call it a ‘muffin’, right?”

“Muffin, Mcguffin, it’s all empty calories when you look at them, right?” She immediately burst into a fit of giggles, electing a series of groans from both Luna and Lincoln, as Lola was still fighting with her sister over ownership of their prize. “Get it?”

Honestly, sometimes I wonder who she’s trying to amuse with all these terrible things…

Both girls wasted no time in closing in on their younger brother, surrounding him on both sides and causing his heartbeat to echo within his chest.

“So, little bro, you gonna share with your big sisters…”

“… or are we gonna have to sweet-talk you into giving us some of your sweets?”

_Yeah, this is my life. Stuck between a musician and a comedian, with no way out. Yeah, thankfully they’re the more reasonable of my sisters… well, Luna, maybe. Luan’s pretty cool when she’s **not** joke-happy, but you know how that story goes, remember? Anyway, I think I can make it out of this alive, but I’m gonna have to play a gamble. Either I can make it out of this in one-go, or I’ll end up eating my words… while they eat all my treasures. Here goes nothing._

Both sisters leaning on each of his shoulders, the boy slowly reached over to the plate, grabbing another of his precious pastries and holding it up between the two of them.

“Umm… share?”

_What? Don’t look at me like that. I said it was a gamble, I didn’t say it was a bright one._


End file.
